heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Fox
Appearance First and foremost is her iconic black fox mask, chich she has only been seen without, after her fall, by a very small number of either her allies or enemies. black hair tumbles down her back, clean but unkempt and messy, and though rarely seen her eyes are heterochromic, one the most vile rad and black of a demon and the other a wicked sky blue, though flecked with black and reddish purple. OUTFIT IN PROGRESS, sorry.... she wears odd 'gloves' only secured to her middle fingers by small rings, her fingernails are sharpened and filed into natural claws. Weapons/Abilities She weilds the wicked edged Oroburos blade: Umbring, a ring blade fashioned after a spined demon serpent. the blade trails down the snke-like body's spine, rippled and serrated to shear through armor and flesh with ease. the weapon feeds on its own motion as well as teh blood and pain of its weilder and pray, causing her to twirl and move almost as if in dance, and often injure herself in sudden fits of rage. she has 2 distinctive fighting styles, first is Grace, signaled by her holding the ring around herself near her wiast as if ready for a dance, a graceful almost angelic twirling dance punctuated by jumps and impossible acrobatics with Umbring whirling around her like a sawblade, and second is Wicked, signaled by Umbring resting loosly over one of her shoulders and a slightly hunched stance, a psychotic and explosive style of vertical slashes and throws focused on ripping her foe to bits as fast as possible. Attitude originally honest and good her mind has been nearly devoured by the Uroboros Ring, using the title Umbring, she has devolved into a split personality sociopathic monster. of the many peices slowly being devoued in her mind, two stand out, Umbring's own rage and psycosis and what remains of the corrupt hero. even when the Umbring is suppressed, Hali (ha-lee) is still a foe of light and serves darkness though how she fights and acts is more human and calm. Backstory Hali was the ideal Seraphic warrior. She was no Seraph-child, but aside from that, she had just about anything any regimen could ask of her. Many times, she was the first one into battle, and the last one out. Her constitution was inhumane, her spirit was unbreakable, and her efficiency—she'd need ten times as many swords to have enough space for all the notches she'd need to make. She was one of the best, and she was damn proud of it, too—and it was for this reason that the Seraphic King himself (Behind the guise of an elected council) called upon her for a very specific and dangerous mission. Rumors had been brewing on the border about a curious man with the mask of a black fox—the creatures, which were an invention of Demonic sorcerors, were trouble enough, but this curious man led raids by himself and could ransack entire villages alone. The most disconcerting part about the raider was the weapon he carried—the Ouroboros Blade, they called it; a bloodstained talwar of blackened metal with the likeness of a snake etched into its flat. It was then believed to be the Ultimate Weapon that the Demonic had been working toward. Hali's mission: find this raider, track him, kill him, and return the weapon to the Seraphic Council so it could be properly and completely destroyed. Entrusted with the finest horse they could offer and food enough to last a month, she was sent on the journey. She found the man, but he pretended to not have found her, and at every point where she thought she was finally going to seize his head, he would escape again. She gave chase deeper and deeper into Demonic territory, and as she neared the tower where the demons' leader himself may live, the masked man finally turned to face her, and with the first stroke of his blade, he felled her horse. The ensuing duel was nearly too fast to follow; Hali was dextrous, but the masked man was nearly equally so, and even when she parried an incoming strike, she could feel the dark blade's power cutting through her. She said nothing, and he mostly smiled under his mask, but whenever their blades clashed, he would always hear him uttering strange phrases under his breath, or repeating some dull one-word chant to himself. The most common one was "the consumer shall become the consumed." She feared she would lose the battle when she landed a critical strike to the man's arm, disorienting and disarming him—and that was all the opportunity Hali needed to take off his head. All at once, it was over. The journey back would be hard, but she knew what to do—she would wear the man's mask, and pretend to be him until she could get back into safe territory. As she reached for the weapon, however, it threw itself at her, taking the form of some demented, bladed hoop, slung like a sash over her shoulder. Much as she tried, she could not cast it off, and it seemed to be the easiest way to carry it anyway, so she proceeded, hoping the Demonic forces would ignore the change. And, much to her surprise, they did, but there were other concerns. The journey back home was much longer without her steed, and the more she walked with the Ouroboros Blade wrapped around her, the more it dug into her, cutting open her skin, making her bleed whenever it could. With each passing day, the ring seemed to grow heavier, and Hali wondered if she could make it home. She fought her way through more than a few encampments of the Masterless Army with the blade still upon her, but by the third, she was more than ready to beg for mercy—necessity, or the ring, had broken her pride. It was one hundred and three days since she had left, one fateful day, when she wondered that if the blade could be used as a weapon, since it had caused her so much pain—and with that, it was all over. The weapon shot a million thoughts into her mind, and in spite of all her training and her knowledge, the walls of her mind were broken down. Hali was lost—but she felt found. The Ouroboros Blade felt so perfectly light around her, almost as if she could fly (Or at least dance), the mask felt like a natural extension of her visage. Whistling merrily to herself, she proceeded to the nearest Seraphic outpost—she needed to announce her presence in a big way. All she looked upon died that day. About thirty years have passed since then, and Black Fox ("Hali" being a forgotten name) wields the Ouroboros Blade (Now known as the Umbring) in the name of the Demonic people. Since her corruption appears to be thorough and irreversible, the King of Demons indoctrinated her as a member of the Hellacious Council. Some people believe that Hali is still somewhere within the recesses of Black Fox's mind, the broken remains of that hero struggling with the psychopath that the Umbring created...but the facts remain the same: when the Umbring hungers for blood, Black Fox feeds it, willingly...or otherwise. Origin wow, this character was somewhere dead center of the creating of Hellforge, based off the fox masked and entertainingly psychotic character in SCIV weilding Tiara's ring blade. Varogon and CF noted she seemed rather 'happy' or 'good' despite the crazy antics that that specific weapon style bear in game. her character was based off the created character as well as the character said character was based on (meta anyone?), and she rapidly became a character that always begot a well earned "holy fuck" or "fail!" when played as, so she HAD to become a character in Hellforge. Category:Hellforge Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Varogons characters